Mama I'm in Love with a Criminal
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: A Marching Band show in Oakland lands the HHHS Marching Band in Charming. COlor GUard coach Nicole is known here, but not on good terms. Full summary inside. Juice/OC May be a bit OOC.
1. Full Summary

The Hasbrouck Heights Marching Band from Hasbrouck Heights, NJ is getting ready to compete in one of the biggest competitions in the country in Oakland, CA. Due to so many bands competing the closest place the band could get a hotel was in Charming. The band director, Mr. A, says he has a friend in Charming who can help them out with a practice space.

Nicole is no stranger to the Hasbrouck Heights Marching Band. She marched in the color guard for six years and now she is coaching the color guard. When she finds out that the marching band is going to Oakland for a competition she is thrilled, but when she finds out they are staying in Charming she is less than thrilled. She thought that when she left Charming as a kid she thought she would never return and with her return she endures the pressure of coaching, the fighting with some of SAMCRO and even love.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<br>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy<em>

_He is a villain by the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscious, he got none, none, none, none<br>A-All I kno-ow, should let gooo, but no  
>'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy<em>

_He's got my name  
>Tattooed on his arm<br>His lucky charm  
>So I guess it's okay<br>He's with me  
>And I hear people talk<br>Try to make remarks  
>Keep us apart<br>But I don't even hear  
>I don't care<em>

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy<em>

_Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>(All I know, should let go)<br>And this type of love isn't rational,  
>(But no)<br>It's physical_

_(All I know)  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>(Should have let go)  
>All reason aside<br>(But no)  
>I just can't deny, I love that guy <em>

_Criminal – Britney Spears_


	2. Who is she?

**A/N: I went to a marching band competition this past Sunday and it inspired this story. This is my first SOA fic so it may be a bit OOC. Sorry.**

Nicole sighed nervously as the charter bus carrying the Hasbrouck Heights High School marching band approached Charming. They had a huge weekend competition in Oakland but due to so many bands being at the show, Charming was the closest place they could get a hotel. The band director said he knew someone who could help them with a space to practice. It was Monday and the competition didn't start till Friday night. "It's like band camp" David said to Nicole. David was a senior and brass section leader. He played first trumpet and was the soloist.

"Sure David whatever you say." Nicole chuckled. "Only hotter."

"Hopefully Mr. A found us a cool place to practice." Sam said. Sam was the color guard captain and she was in color guard when Nicole was in it.

"Knowing Mr. A he'll make us march outside." David said. Nicole nodded. David was right and Nicole knew it. She marched with the Hasbrouck Heights marching band for six years before she went off to coach there color guard. Nicole looked out the window and watched as they pulled into Charming.

"Are you nervous about being here?" Sam asked Nicole. Nicole nodded. "Why?" the guard captain asked. Nicole looked at her friend and smiled.

"I'm just a little nervous about this whole competition Sammy. I never have been to one of these before." Nicole said. Sam smiled at Nicole.

"Nicole you are an awesome coach. We'll do fine." Sam said. Nicole nodded. She knew Sam was right. The bus finally stopped at what looked to be like a body shop.

"Is this where we are marching?" David asked. Nicole looked out the window and her heart dropped. This was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. Nicole turned as she saw Mr. A get on the bus.

"Hey everyone go to the trailer and grab your instruments. The trailer broke down so we are gonna practice here." Mr. A said. Nicole got up and got out of the bus. She looked up and stared at the name of the place for awhile. She was back in Charming and she was standing in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow.

"Should we get the flags?" Morgan asked Nicole. Morgan was one of the youngest girls in the guard. She was a freshman in high school. Nicole looked at her.

"Yes please do. The guard box as well." She said. The guard box was a metal box that has everything a guard could need. Inside they had things from Static guard, a tide pen, girl necessities, makeup remover and even tic-tacs.

"Mr. A where are we practicing?" Nicole asked. Mr. A pointed to the open space infront of SAMCRO. Nicole nodded and walked over there and her girls followed.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I see this wee lass ever again." Nicole turned around to see a very angry Chibs.

"Hello Chibs. Nice to see you again." Nicole said coldly. Chibs smirked.

"Didn't expect to see a trader's kin show up here." he said. Nicole chuckled.

"I didn't expect to be here, nor do I want to be, but I have no choice." she said. Chibs walked away from here and Nicole turned to see Gemma. Her heart dropped. "Hi Gemma." she said. Gemma walked over to her and then hugged her.

"I missed you so much." she said. Nicole looked around. "Don't worry he isn't around." Gemma told her. Nicole nodded.

"Good. I am in no mood to deal with him right now." she said. Nicole looked over and saw some guy. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh that's Juice." Gemma said. "Juice come here!" she yelled. Juice looked at Gemma and walked over to her. "Juice this is Nicole." Nicole shook Jucie's hand and smiled as she watched him walk away. "Don't get your hopes up Nicole. You know how some of the Sons are." Gemma said to her. Nicole nodded.

"You don't hate me do you Gemma?" NIcole looked at her. Gemma frowned.

"Nicole what happened all those years ago wasn't your fault. You were too young to understand all of it at the time." she said to her. Nicole nodded and saw her girls practicing.

"All right guys let's go over the first song." Nicole said. Gemma watched Nicole for a while and smiled. Nicole was defiantly something else. She just hoped she was gone before Clay knew Nicole was here, but watching Chibs talk to Nicole before, Gemma knew it would only be a matter of time before he did.

**SOASOASOASOA**

A few hours later, Gemma watched the marching band and color guard retreat back to their buses and go back to their hotel. Gemma looked up to see Chibs talking to Clay. "Who were they?" Gemma jumped as she saw Clay in the doorway.

"Some marching band from New Jersey. You know the director Joe." Gemma said. Clay smiled.

"Good guy." Clay said. "Anyone else with them that I know?" he asked. Gemma looked at him.

"Nope." Gemma said. Clay looked at her.

"Gemma look at me." Clay said. Gemma did. "I know you know. Chibs told me about her being here."

"Clay can't you leave the girl alone. She doesn't mean any harm." Gemma said.

"Leave her alone? Never. I want to know what the _real _reason why she is here. I will find out one way or another Gemma." Clays aid as he walked out and into the clubhouse. Gemma placed her head on her desk.

"Mom is everything alright?" Gemma looked up to see Jax.

"Nicole is in town." was all Gemma said. Jax looked at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well a marching band's trailer broke down and I heard Chibs fighting with someone so I went to see who he was fighting with and I saw Nicole." she explained.

"Did Clay see her?" Jax asked his mother.

"No, but Chibs told Clay about her being here." Gemma said. Jax nodded and went to the clubhouse.

**SOASOASOASOA**

"Alright this meeting has come to order." Clay said. "We have someone very important to talk about." Clay started. "Many of you know her father and how he backstabbed the club."

"She's probably here to get information to take back to her dad." Chibs said.

"She seemed harmless when I met her." Juice said. Clay looked at him and wished he could take back what he said.

"Juice, Mario backstabbed the club years ago and no one and I mean no one in that family can be trusted. If she talks to any of you watch what you say." Clay said. Some of the older members nodded. Clay hit the gavel on the table and everyone began to file out. Juice stayed seated wondering about Nicole and who she exactly was.

"Hey Jax?" Jax turned to look at Juice. "What is the story on Nicole and her family?" Juice asked. Jax looked at him and shook his head.

"If you want to know you're better off asking Gemma, or maybe even Nicole. Just don't ask any of the older members." Jax explained to him.

"Why though? What does Clay and Chibs have against Nicole?" Juice asked. Jax sighed.

"Listen I can't say to much with them in earshot. If you really wanna know that badly like I said ask Gemma or even if you can get Nicole alone and out of eyesight from everyone as her." Jax said as he walked out into the clubhouse. Juice made a mental note to ask Gemma about Nicole before heading back into the clubhouse to join the rest of his brothers.


	3. A Little History

**A/N: Here's another chapter. You get a little insight on Nicole's past.**

_**Wednesday**_

Juice stood outside the door to Gemma's office. It took him almost two days to get the nerve to ask Gemma about Nicole. He was gonna ask someone else from the club, but remembering how Clay reacted when he asked about her a few days ago he decided to just take Jax's advice and ask Gemma. He knew it might have been better to ask Nicole, but for some reason he didn't wanna chase her away, or make her think he was trying to get information from her to give to Clay. Yesterday the color guard came back to practice for there show and Juice got the chance to talk to Nicole for a bit. He found out that she was a tech savvy girl and was since she was very young. He also found out that she loved coaching the girls and that she graduated college with an Associates in chemistry. Juice sighed and knocked on the door to Gemma's office. He stood there for only a few seconds, but for Juice it seemed like forever. The door finally opened and Gemma looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong Juice?" she asked. Juice looked down at his feet.

"Can we talk about this inside?" he asked. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to ask her. Gemma looked at him for a second and let him in. She closed the door and sat down back at her desk.

"It must be something serious if you didn't want to ask me around the guy. Did you knock some croweater up?" Gemma asked. Juice looked at her in shock.

"No Gemma. I didn't." Juice said.

"Then what is so important that you had to talk about this in here?" she asked. Juice sighed and sat in the seat that was across from Gemma.

"Nicole." Was all Juice said. Gemma looked at him and smirked.

"I had a feeling that you would wanna know something about her. What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Why do Clay and Chibs dislike her so much? What did she ever do to them?" he asked. Gemma sighed.

"It's not just Clay and Chibs that hate her Juice. Clay, Tig, Chibs, Piney. The four of them hate her, but it's not her fault." Gemma said.

"Then whose fault is it?" Juice asked.

"Her father's fault." Was all Gemma said.

"What does her dad have to do with this?" he asked.

"Her father was a member of SAMCRO. Clay met him when he and everyone went to Nevada one day a few years back. He wanted Mario to join the club. Something about him having connections with the right people. When he came home all he could talk about was Nicole. I thought she was some croweater, or sweetbutt, but when I met her I saw she was only a child. For some reason she was very attached to Clay and I." Gemma said.

"So she's harmless." Juice said. Gemma nodded.

"Nicole would never just come back to Charming. I'm surprised she is here in the first placed." Gemma said. Just then there was another knock at the door. "Come in!" Gemma said. The door opened and Nicole quickly walked in and closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Hi Gemma." Nicole said panting. She looked over and saw Juice. "Hey Juice." She said and smiled. Juice smiled back at her.

"Did you sneak over here?" Gemma asked her. Nicole turned her hear and looked at Gemma.

"I didn't plan on sneaking over, but I saw Tig and I didn't want him to see me." She explained "Was I interrupting something?" she asked. Gemma smiled and shook her head.

"Juice was just wondering about your past." Gemma said. Juice blushed. He didn't want Nicole to know that he was wondering about her. Nicole looked down. "How were you allowed to come here to Charming in the first place? Your dad would never let you come here." Nicole nodded and she felt tears in her eyes.

"He's dead Gemma. Got shot and killed a couple of months ago." She said. Gemma got up from her chair and hugged.

"You should tell Clay." Gemma said. Nicole looked up at her.

"He won't listen to me Gemma. He probably thinks I'm here to take information back to my dad." She said.

"I'll take her to see him." Juice said standing up. '_Where did that come from?' _Juice thought. Nicole looked at him.

"I don't want you to get involved Juice. What about the club?" she asked. Juice smiled at her.

"I'm sure once you tell them the news of your dad they will forgive your dad. Gemma said you and Clay were very close when you were younger." Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Very close. I saw him like an Uncle." She showed him the necklace she had on. "He gave it to me on my 10th birthday." She chuckled as she remembered that day.

"Oh god that was an eventful day." Gemma said smiling.

"It was very eventful. Who knew cake made a good snowball." Nicole chuckled. Juice looked at her.

"You have to tell me the story about that one." Juice said. "You never told me about that one."

"Really? I thought I did." Nicole smiled. Juice chuckled.

"You did not" he said. He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on I think you have something to tell a few people" Juice said to her as they walked out. Gemma closed the door to her office and smiled. Maybe Nicole would be good for Juice.


	4. She Got Him

As Nicole got closer to the club house she was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe this was a bad idea. She felt someone's hand grab hers. She looked up to see Juice looking at her. "Its gonna be alright Nicole. I'm here for you. I'll be right behind you" Juice said. The words that came out of his mouth shocked him. _'Where did that come from?' _he thought. He never imaged himself saying that to a woman. Nicole smiled.

"Thanks Juice." Nicole said. Nicole took a deep breath and walked into the club. As soon as she did everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Tig was the first one to walk up to her.

"You got balls showing up here Nicole." He whispered.

"Well I got news for all of you guys." She said. She didn't notice Clay come over.

"So if we held a meeting you would tell us all?" he asked her. Nicole nodded. Clay looked at everyone and they filed in and took there respected seats. Juice pulled Nicole on his lap and Jax looked at the two of them. Clay closed the door and sat in his seat at the head of the table. He looked at Nicole.

"Dad's dead." Nicole said. Clay looked at her in shock.

"How?" he asked her.

"Got shot and killed." She said. She took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Clay. "Before he died he told me to give you this." Clay took the note and opened it.

_Dear Clay,_

_If you're reading this then I guess I must have died. I want you to know that no matter what happened in the past I still respect you and see you as my brother. If it wasn't for you, I would not have been able to give Nicole the wonderful life she has. I assume that Nicole most likely came and gave you the letter in person. I'm also sure she got a "warm" welcome._

_The real reason for this letter was for me to explain something to you. I never meant to hurt you, or the club. It's just when the night I got shot occurred it made me wake up and realize that life is short and I didn't want to have to leave my wife alone with the kids. Kind of ironic. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I always saw you as my brother._

_Tell Tig, Chibs and Piney that I'm sorry too. I hope you all understand now why I left. If Nicole somehow someway gets involved with SAMCRO please make sure she's safe. I know who ever claims her as there's will take care of her and she would make a wonderful old lady. She always did love her Uncle Clay and Aunt Gemma._

_Mario_

Clay wiped a tear that fell down his cheek after he finished reading the letter. He got up and hugged Nicole. "I'm sorry Nicole. I had no idea." He said. Nicole just nodded.

"I forgive you Uncle Clay." She said. Tig took the letter and read it along with Chibs and Piney. They looked at Nicole.

"Nicole I'm so sorry/" Tig said. Nicole smiled at Tig.

"It's alright Tig. I forgive you." She said. Nicole went and sat abck down on Juice's lap. Jax looked at them again.

"Am I missing something here?" Jax asked. Everyone looked at what Jax was looking at.

"What are you talking about Jax?" Nicole asked.

"Well you and Juice seem a little comfy together." Jax said. Nicole sighed.

"He's just a friend." Nicole said. For some reason when Nicole said the word friend Juice felt his heart clench.

"Aye you alright Juice. You look like someone hurt you." Chibs asked Juice.

"Yea. Fine." Juice said as he stood up. Nicole sat in his seat and watched him walk out of the clubhouse. Nicole looked at Clay.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Clay smirked and shook his head.

"No you did nothing wrong at all." Clay told her. "So what do you plan on doing anyway? Do you plan on staying in Charming?" he asked her.

"I'm only here till Saturday night Clay. I have no reason to stay anyway." She said. The door opened and Juice walked back inside and took his seat back from Nicole.

"What did I miss?" Juice asked.

"We were asking Nicole is she knew what she was gonna stay in Charming." Clay said. Juice looked at her.

"I have no reason to stay. Besides I have no where t stay." She said.

"You could stay in the clubhouse with me." Juice said. _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_

"Really?" she looked at him. Juice smile and nodded.

"I have no job either if I stay here." She said.

"I'm sure Gemma could use an extra hand in the office. She would be happy to have you help." Clay said. Nicole nodded and stood up.

"Thanks guys. I got to go though. The girls have practice." She said as she left. As soon as they saw her leave the clubhouse they looked at Juice.

"You can stay with me at the clubhouse." Jax said repeating Juice's words. :Where did that come from Juice?" Jax asked him. Juice shrugged. Juice looked at Clay.

"Juice if you are even considering making Nicole your old lady be sure to really think about it. Don't play games with her. She may not be blood related to be, but I still see her as family. If you really are serious about being with Nicole then you really need to find a house to live in. I'm sure Nicole doesn't wanna live in the clubhouse for the rest of her life." Clay lectured.

"Aye since when are you interested in lasses. You never seemed the kind to be Juice." Chibs said. Juice smrked.

"I know, but see seems different you know." He looked at the clock and stood up. "I'm gonna go watch the girls practice. Nicole says she like an extra set of eyes when she reviews work." Juice fixed his cut and walked out of the clubhouse. Jax looked at Clay.

"She got him?" Jax asked. Clay chuckled.

"She got him."


	5. An Early Morning Double Date

**A/N: Another chapter for my readers and subscribers. I thank everyone who has added my story to there alerts and have read it. You guys are the best! It's a little short, but I promise next chapter will be longer.**

_**Friday Morning**_

Nicole had spent the majority of the night and morning pacing around her hotel room. She had no idea how she was gonna break the news to the guard and to Mr. A. She didn't want to leave the guard but she knew in her heart that Charming was her home and always would be. She jumped when she heard her phone ring. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Well good morning." Nicole smiled when she heard Gemma's voice.

"Morning Gemma. What did I do to derive a call this morning?" Nicole asked happily.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do breakfast." Nicole smiled.

"I'd love to g to breakfast. When are we going?" she asked. She heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Gemma.

"Right now." Gemma told her as she snapped her phone shut. Nicole chuckled and let Gemma in while she went to get ready. In no time Nicole was ready to go.

"Let's go." Nicole said as she grabbed her stuff and they left the room.

"So I heard that you are staying in Charming." Gemma said as they walked down the hall and out of the hotel and to Gemma's car. Nicole nodded.

"Did Clay tell you with who?" she asked.

"You're staying with someone? Is he in the club?" Gemma asked. Nicole nodded again. "Who?"

"Juice." Nicole said. Gemma looked at her. "It was his idea for the record. After I gave Clay the letter from my dad, Clay asked me if I was gonna stay in Charming after the competition. I told him I had no where to stay and Juice said I could stay in the clubhouse with him." Nicole explained. Gemma smiled.

"I'm not surprised Nicole. Juice does like you." Gemma told her. Nicole looked at her.

"I can see that. I see him like a friend." Nicole said. Gemma smirked.

"No I mean he _likes _you" Gemma said stressing the fact that Juice had feelings for her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well when I saw him a few days ago he wanted to know all about your past. I asked him earlier this morning why he didn't just ask you and he said he didn't want ask you at the time." Gemma explained to her. Nicole was quite surprised that Juice didn't want to ask her. Did he not want to scare her away? Did he think that she would assume he was trying to get information for the club? They pulled up to a small diner and got out of the car. Nicole looked and saw bikes outside. Gemma smiled and walked into the diner with Nicole in tow. When they got inside Gemma looked around.

"What are you looking for Gemma?" Nicole asked clearly confused because there were plenty of free tables. Gemma didn't answer Nicole and looked around more before she finally found what or in this case who she was looking for and walked towards them. Nicole followed her and when they got closer she could see who she was looking for.

"I thought we should have a nice double date." Gemma said. Nicole smiled and sat next to Juice.

"Good morning Juice." Nicole said as she kissed his cheek. Juice smiled when she kissed him.

"Good morning Nicole. Sleep well?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep at all to be honest." Nicole admitted.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Clay asked. Nicole sighed.

"I was up all night thinking about how I was going to tell the band that I'm staying here in Charming." Nicole said and Juice smiled.

"So you really are gonna stay?" he asked her. Nicole nodded and smiled.

"Yea I'm gonna stay Juice. Charming was always my home and I belong here." She said. Gemma smiled.

"Great now I have someone to help me in the office. I could use the help." She said. Nicole smiled.

"I am always happy to help you Gemma." Nicole said. The four had breakfast and soon enough Gemma and Nicole said their goodbyes. Once the two girls left the diner Clay looked at Juice and smiled.

"What?" Juice asked.

"So about a house…"Clay started.

"I know Clay I know. Nicole deserves only the best." Juice sighed.

"If you need help getting a house you know the club is here for you." Clay told him. Juice nodded.

"It's not that Clay. It's just I don't know. When Nicole is around I feel different. Like I won the greatest thing on earth. I don't feel like this when I'm with the crow eaters or sweet butts." Juice started to tell Clay. Clay started chuckling and Juice looked at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're in love Juice." Clay said. Juice shook his head.

"I am not." Juice said. Clay smiled.

"Believe it. Juan Carlos Oritz is in love with Nicole Katherine Bellamore." Clay said. Juice sighed and looked at the window. He knew Clay was right. He was in love and it scared him.


	6. Friday Night First Time

**A/N: Another chapter for my dear readers. This one gets pretty hot and heavy. I'm happy with it.**

_**Friday Night**_

Nicole walked into the clubhouse and was greeted with music and conversation. "Nicole! Glad you could come!" Gemma said as she walked over and hugged her. Nicole smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me Gemma. I need to get out." Nicole said. Gemma wrapped and arm around Nicole's shoulder and led her to the table where Clay was. Clay smiled and got up and hugged her.

"Glad you came kid. Everyone will be happy to see you." Clay said. Nicole smiled and hugged him back.

"Where's my hug?" Nicole turned around to see Tig and jumped in his arms.

"Happy Tig?" Nicole asked and smiled. Tig smirked.

"Yes I am happy now." Tig said as he put Nicole down. Nicole took a seat next to Clay and Piney and starred talking with the older men catching them up on the last few years of her life.

"Juice is looking at you." Piney said to her. Nicole turned to see Juice staring at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You should go talk to him. You two seem to be into each other."

"Is it that obvious?" Nicole asked. Piney chuckled.

"Very. Now go talk to him before some croweater gets him." Piney told her and Nicole got up and started to walk over to him. As she got closer she could see Juice's grin get bigger. She was a few feet away when a croweater decided to sit on Juice's lap. Nicole's eyes widened and Juice watched her and waited for her reaction.

Back at the table Chibs noticed a croweater get up and walk over to Juice and sit on his lap. "This can't be good." Chibs said. Clay looked at what Chibs was looking at.

"You think Nicole will take the girl out?" Clay asked.

"If she is anything like her mother she will." Piney said remembering Kathy. "Kathy was crazy when it came to Mario." Clay smirked.

"Kathy loved Mario a lot and she would kill for him." Clay said. The guys nodded and turned around when they heard the croweater talking to Nicole.

"You're too slow" the croweater said to Nicole. Nicole clenched her jaw to try and control herself.

"I would appreciate it if you left." Nicole said calmly.

"Why should I? I got here first. Besides no one would like a chick like you. I bet you're just some girl who is desperate to sleep with a biker." She said. Nicole said nothing and looked at her. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"This." Nicole said as she grabbed the girl's hair and she let out a piercing scream. "You wanna see desperate?" Nicole asked before slamming the girl's face into the bar a couple of times. She let go of the girl's hair and let her fall on the floor. The girl was now crying in pain. Nicole looked at her.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't know you were his old lady. I'm sorry." The croweater said as she got up and left. Nicole turned around to see Juice looking at her. Nicole walked over to him.

"Sorry about that." She said. Juice just looked at her before kissing her. Never in his life had he been turned on by a girl before. Nicole closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her legs so they were around his waist without breaking the kiss. They broke the kiss and Nicole leaned her head on his shoulder while he walked them to his room.

"Yea Juicey boy. You finally got her." Chibs said. Nicole just smiled into Juice's neck when she heard that. Juice smirked and once on his room he plopped her down on his bed. He closed the door and locked it before he pounced on Nicole and kissed her again.

"That was so hot." He said to her while he kissed her all over her body. "I never have been turned on so much before." He started undoing her pants while he kissed her neck. Nicole finally realized what was going on and even though she wanted it she had to tell Juice.

"Juice I never did this before." Nicole said as she blushed. Juice looked up at her and felt a lump in his throat. She was a virgin and she wanted him to be her first. He went back to taking her pants off and Nicole took her shirt and bra off. Juice looked up and smiled and kissed each globe gently. Nicole smiled and took off his cut and shirt. Juice went and took his pants and boxers off before climbing back on top of Nicole. He rubbed her with two fingers and found her wet and wanting.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nicole?" he asked her. Nicole smiled and kissed him.

"I've never been so sure in my life." She said. Juice smiled before he pushed two fingers in her. He wanted to take her, but he knew he needed to play with her a bit and relax her. He smiled when she heard her moan. He took his thumb and started to rub her clit. Nicole's moans got louder and Juice was slowly losing self control. He wanted her. He needed her. Juice kissed Nicole's stomach before kissing her clit. Nicole arched her back and opened her legs wider. Juice just smiled and continued to work his tongue on her. "Juice." She moaned.

"You like that baby?" he moaned. Nicole moaned. Nicole smiled and pulled Juice up so his face was in front of hers. He just looked at her before she kissed him again and she opened her mouth to let him explore her mouth. She could taste herself on him and it turned her on more. Nicole broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Lay down." Nicole said. Juice did what Nicole asked. He was just about to ask what she was doing, but when Nicole's mouth wrapped around his harden member he forgot how to speak. He looked up and watched as Nicole's head bob up and down. He felt himself getting close and he didn't want it to end just yet.

"Nicole I can't hold back" Juice said. Nicole crawled up and kissed him.

"Take me." She whispered. Juice laid her on the bed and kissed her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he was going to no matter what. Juice took a deep breath and pushed himself slowly into her. Nicole closed her eyes and bit her lip as she braced herself. Juice wanted to go slow, but he knew that going quick would be more painful, but it would be over sooner. Juice took a deep breath before pushing into her hard. He could feel a rip and when he did that Nicole screamed in pain and tears fell down her face. Juice kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so sorry baby. I promise you it will feel good soon." Juice whispered to her ear. Nicole nodded and Juice put his forehead on her forehead before pulling out slowly and then pushing himself back in again. After a few slow thrust Nicole started feeling good.

"Juice." She moaned. Juice smiled and took as a hint to go harder and faster. As he picked up the pace so did the volume of Nicole's moaning. He knew for sure everyone in the clubhouse heard them, but at that moment he didn't care. Juice felt himself getting close and rubbed Nicole's bundle of nerves and when he felt her clamp down on him he released deep into her core. He then collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her into him.

"You alright?" He asked her. Nicole looked at him and kissed him.

"Never been better." She said. Juice smiled and Nicole smiled back.

"Get some sleep Nicole. You're gonna need it." Juice said. Nicole turned her head and nuzzled into the pillow. When Juice felt her breathing even out he finally smiled as realization hit him. He was Nicole's first. He was that special someone to her. Juice pulled Nicole closer before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	7. House Hunting and a Vision

_**Saturday Afternoon **_

"The kid has been moping around all day." Clay said to Gemma as he they looked at Juice sitting on his laptop at the bar.

"He just misses Nicole. She will be back tonight." Gemma said.

"I know Gemma. I just never have seen him like this before." Clay said. Gemma smirked.

"I think Juice has finally found love." Gemma said. Clay looked at his wife.

"You think so? I don't believe it." Clay asked. Gemma nodded.

"Watch I'll prove it." Gemma said. "Hey Juice?" Juice looked up at Gemma. "Did Nicole say when she would be back?" Juice shook his head.

"All she said was that she would be back later tonight." Juice sighed and went back to what he was doing on his computer.

"I told you. Juice loves Nicole. She may have been here just a few days, but by the way Juice is acting I can tell." Gemma said. "But knowing Juice it will be awhile before he admits it to her." Clay nodded.

"He'll wait for the right moment." Clay said. They watched Juice click away at the computer. "What are you doing Juice?" Clay asked.

"I'm looking at houses." Juice said.

"Why are you looking at houses?" Tig asked as he walked in.

"Well since I told Nicole she could stay with me I'm looking for a place she would like." Juice explained as he continued looking for places. Tig looked at Gemma and all Gemma did was smile. Tig looked back at Juice.

"Did you find anything she would like?" Tig asked. Juice shrugged.

"I found a lot of places, but I don't know if she would like them." Juice said.

"She will like whatever you pick Juice." Gemma reassured him. "Nicole isn't picky." Juice smiled.

"Do you think you can come with me today Gemma to look at houses? I don't know how to pick a house." Juice said as he looked down. Gemma smiled and looked at Clay.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Take Clay and Chibs with you." Gemma said.

"I'll go too." Tig said.

"Better yet why don't you and Jackson go and surprise Nicole at the competition. I'm sure she would be happy to see you." Gemma said. Tig smiled and grabbed his phone to call Jax.

"So Juice when are we going?" Clay asked. Juice collected the papers he had and brought them over by Clay and Gemma.

"You certainly did your homework." Gemma said. Juice smiled and picked one out of the pile.

"This one was my favorite one. It reminded me of her personality." Juice said. Gemma looked at the picture of the house. It was a simple two story house and the inside was beautiful.

"Good price too." Gemma said showing Clay. Clay nodded.

"We will go look at that one first." Clay said. Juice smiled and continued to show Clay and Gemma what he found.

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

"Nine ten eleven down!" Nicole yelled out. "Good job guys. You guys are doing great." Nicole said as she helped the girls.

"You think we are ready?" Sam asked Nicole. Nicole nodded.

"Hey who are those guys walking towards us?" Laura asked. Nicole turned around and smiled.

"They are my friends from Charming." Nicole said to Laura and the girls.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked Nicole. Nicole looked at him

"I'm working on work. Why are you guys here?" she asked.

"Gemma said that you needed company." Tig said. Nicole smiled at him and then looked at Jax.

"I just got dragged here." He said and smiled. Nicole chuckled. She heard the band play. "Do the work with the band." Nicole said.

"Nicole can I ask you something?" Tig asked her. Nicole nodded. "What happened last night?" Nicole looked at him like he had three heads.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Last night I saw a side of you I never thought I see." Tig explained. Nicole sighed.

"I always hated crow eaters. Even as a little girl I did. Last night I just lost it when I saw her hanging all over Juice." She said.

"Speaking of him. Where did you two go last night?" Jax asked. Nicole blushed.

"To his room." She said. Jax and Tig chuckled.

"Aw our Nicole is growing up." Tig said. Nicole shook her head. "So I heard you're staying in Charming." Nicole nodded.

"I am." Nicole said.

"With who?" Jax asked.

"Juice. Why?" she asked.

"Are you his old lady?" Jax asked her. Nicole shook her head.

"I'm not his old lady. Why didn't he come here with you anyway Tig?" Nicole asked changing the subject.

"He had something to do. He said he's sorry he could not come." Tig said. Nicole nodded. She looked to see the band lining up.

"Well it's show time." Nicole said. She hugged the two of them

"We will be sitting in the stands waiting for you to come back." Tig explained. Nicole nodded and went with the band.

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

When Juice walked into the first house that he thought Nicole would love, he instantly knew that this was the house he wanted to buy. "Nicole is gonna love it." Clay said to him. Juice smiled and nodded. He looked at the empty living room and suddenly he had a vision. He saw a living room that had beautiful furniture and as the vision got clearer, in the living room he saw Nicole playing with kids. As the vision became even clearer he could see that the kids looked like him and Nicole.

"Juice! Juicy boy!" Juice was brought back to reality by Chibs' yelling.

"Sorry what?" Juice asked.

"Aye we thought we lost ya. You were starin into space and smiling." Chibs said.

"What were you thinking about?" Clay asked,

"Nothing." Juice said. "Chibs what did you say?"

"I said do you think Nicole would like the color of the kitchen?" Juice looked at Chibs and saw the kitchen was an olive green color.

"We need to repaint this. Nicole hates olive green. Make it a blue color." Juice said as he walked out the door. Clay and Chibs looked at each other and followed him outside.

"Where you going?" Clay asked.

"Back to the clubhouse. I'll be back." Juice said as he got on his bike and drove off down the road. The vision kept replaying in his mind and he didn't know why. When he finally got to the clubhouse he was relieved to see Gemma standing outside.

"So how did it go?" Gemma asked him.

"Good actually. The fist house was the best choice. She'll love it." Juice said.

"Good. Anything else you wanna talk about?" Gemma asked. Juice nodded.

"When I was standing in the empty living room I had this vision." Juice said. Gemma nodded. "I saw the living room had furniture and as it got clearer I saw Nicole playing with kids, but then the vision got even clearer and I noticed the kids looked like me and Nicole." Gemma smiled.

"What was going through your mind when you saw it?" Gemma asked. Juice smiled.

"Nothing at the time, but Chibs said I was staring into space and smiling." Juice explained.

"Maybe your brain is trying to tell you something." Gemma said. Juice looked at her and all Gemma did was smile. Juice looked at his phone and sighed. He had not heard from Nicole all day.

"Do you think she is rethinking about staying?" Juice asked. Gemma looked at him.

"Why would you think that?" Gemma asked him. Juice sighed.

"I haven't heard from her all day." Juice said.

"She's probably busy Juice. She'll text you." Gemma said. As soon as Gemma said that Juice's phone went off. "Told you so." Gemma said as she walked back inside. Juice looked at his phone.

'_Hey Juice. So sorry for the radio silence. We just finished performing.'_

'_Hey beautiful. It's alright. I had a feeling you were busy. When are you coming back?'_

'_Well according to the schedule the awards are at nine tonight so expect me home at eleven.'_

'_Sounds good Nicole. I'll be at the clubhouse.' _Juice smiled as he read her last text. _Expect me home at eleven_. She made it sounds like they were a couple and for some reason he liked that.He looked up when he saw bikes pull in.

"You never came back." Chibs said. Juice shrugged.

"Sorry I was talking to Gemma and then Nicole texted me." Juice explained.

"You and Nicole seem pretty close." Clay said. Juice just shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." Juice said. Chibs smirked.

"So when are ye gonna ask her to be your old lady?" Chibs asked him. The question caught Juice of guard.

"What?" Juice asked.

"You heard him Juice. When are you gonna make her your old lady?" Clay asked.

"What makes you think I'm gonna ask her." Juice said.

"It's obvious that you have feelings for her Juice. We heard both of you last night." Clay said. Juice blushed.

"Aye you're never audible when you're with a croweater. All of a sudden you get Nicole and we can hear the both of you." Chibs said. Clay heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Gemma needs me. I'll see you guys later." Clay said as he left.

"Why are ye hesitant about making Nicole you're old lady?" Chibs asked him. Juice sighed.

"I don't know Chibs." Juice said. Chibs put a hand on Juice's shoulder.

"It all works out in the end Juice." Chibs said before he walked away. Juice sighed. He only hoped Chibs was right.


	8. Better Late Than Never

**A/N: SUPER LONG CHAPTER! Shout out to Xhex-Athame-Snape for being my first reviewer.**

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

"So how do you like Charming?" Gemma asked Nicole. Nicole smiled.

"I love it Gemma. It feels so good to be home." Nicole said. Gemma smiled at her.

"And the house?" Gemma asked. Nicole smiled.

"I love it Gemma. It's perfect." Nicole said.

"How are you and Juice?" Gemma asked her. Nicole shrugged.

"Gemma I don't even know. We kiss and hug and we make love, but I'm not his old lady. I feel like he's playing games." Nicole sighed. Gemma frowned and walked over to Nicole and hugged her.

"Give him time baby. He's gonna ask you. I just know it." Gemma said as she hugged Nicole tighter. She knew she needed to knock some sense into Juice. Gemma looked up when she heard a motorcycle. Nicole turned her head and looked with Gemma.

"Who's that?" Nicole asked.

"That's Happy. He's a Nomad." Gemma explained. Nicole nodded and looked at him. Happy walked over and hugged Gemma.

"Nice to see you baby." Gemma said as she hugged back. Happy looked at Nicole and smiled.

"I'm Happy." He said as he took Nicole's hand and kissed it. Nicole giggled when he did.

"Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you Happy." Nicole said. Gemma watched the two interact and suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I'm gonna get back to work. You two get to know each other." Gemma said.

"With pleasure." Happy said as he went back to talking to Nicole. Gemma turned on her heels and walked towards the garage. She saw Juice and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into her office.

"Gemma what did I do?" Juice yelled shocked by Gemma's assault.

"Not enough." Gemma said. Juice looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Juice asked confused.

"Juice what have you and Nicole been doing in that house?" Gemma asked. Juice blushed.

"Did you drag me in here to ask me about my sex life?" Juice asked. Gemma sighed in frustration before taking him by the arm again and showing him what was going on outside. There he saw Nicole and Happy talking and Nicole was giggling and smiling. After making Juice watch the scene for a bit she pulled him back into her office and closed the door.

"No. That was what I dragged you in here to talk to you about." Gemma sneered as she pointed towards the door referring to Nicole and Happy outside. "Tell me something Juice. These past few weeks I know you've been with Nicole. When did you plan on making her your old lady?" Juice's eyes went as big as saucers.

"What do you mean?" Juice asked.

"You know what I mean Juice. It's not like you to keep a girl around. I mean you brought a house just so she would stay in Charming. Don't tell me you never planned on making her your old lady." Gemma ranted. Juice sighed and sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Gemma I'm scared to. What if she says no?" Juice confessed. Gemma smiled. She finally got the answer she was looking for.

"She's not gonna reject you. If she was I'm sure she would have slept with Tig by now." Gemma said. Juice looked up at her. Gemma mentally smiled. Her plan was working. "I mean look at her outside. Happy is just charming her. I mean it won't be long till…"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Juice yelled. Gemma smirked. This is just what she wanted. "Alright I'll ask her to be my old lady tonight." Juice said. Gemma smiled.

"Good because if you don't tonight she may just get scooped up by someone else." Gemma said referring to that someone else as Happy. Juice got up and went back outside. When he did he saw Nicole and Happy missing. Worry set in and he thought that Nicole went off with Happy.

"Looking for me?" Juice jumped and turned around to see Nicole behind him and he smiled.

"Where did you go?" He asked her. Nicole smiled.

"Well I went inside with Happy and we ran into Jax and Tig." Nicole explained. "Happy got talking to the two so I decided to come find you." Juice relaxed. Thank god for small favors.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight by Gemma and Clay?" Juice asked her.

"She better be." Clays said as he walked by. "Gemma said she was helping tonight."

"I am?" Nicole asked.

"You are baby girl!" They heard Gemma yell from her office. Nicole looked at Juice and chuckled.

"I guess I better get back to the house and start getting ready." Nicole said.

"Juice take her home!" Gemma yelled from the office doorway.

"But what about the stuff I got to do here?" Juice asked. Gemma smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Someone can take care of it. You two go home." Gemma said. Juice looked at Nicole and shrugged. They walked over to his bike.

"Thanks." Nicole said as Juice handed her a helmet. Nicole put it on and Juice looked at her and made sure the helmet was on her head securely. They both got on the bike and took off towards home. As Juice drove the bike he made a turn and it caused Nicole to giggle. When he heard that he got another vision. This time it was Nicole and three kids running around a yard and Nicole was chasing them and giggling. Juice smiled as he thought about the vision. He was brought back to reality by Nicole tapping his shoulder. "You passed our house." He heard Nicole yell.

"Sorry." He said as he turned around. Her words replayed in his head _'our house' _she said. He smiled as he pulled into the driveway. After he killed the engine the two of them got off. Nicole took her helmet off and gave it to Juice. Juice watched as Nicole opened the door and went inside. He quickly followed her.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Nicole said as she started up the steps. She looked at Juice and smiled. "You know I don't have to be by Gemma for another three hours." She said.

"Then why shower now?" Juice asked. Nicole slowly went up the steps.

"Because I'm just gonna get dirty in the shower before I get clean." She said. Juice looked at her and then smiled. He darted up the stairs and grabbed Nicole and threw her over his shoulder on his way up. "Juice!" Nicole squeaked and then laughed. They finally made it to the bathroom and Juice placed Nicole down on the floor. As soon as her feet hit the tile Nicole kissed Juice and pushed him up against the bathroom wall. Juice let out a moan as he felt Nicole press up against him.

"I need you so bad right now." Juice panted. Nicole smiled and turned the shower on. While she was waiting for the shower to heat up, Juice took the chance to pull Nicole's pants and thong down. Juice smiled and took his clothes off. "Take you shirt off." He growled. Nicole turned around and smiled and did what she was told. Juice unhooked her bra and pushed her against the cold tile on the wall.

"I love it when you are rough." Nicole said. Juice felt his hard on twitch and pick Nicole up and leaned her harder against the wall before ramming himself into Nicole. Nicole moaned loudly. Juice continued to slam into her hard and rough. He was afraid he was hurting her, but from the sounds she was making, he could tell she was enjoying it. He continued until both of them came. He put her down and followed Nicole in the shower.

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

"Hi Gemma!" Nicole said as she walked into the house. Gemma turned around and looked at her.

"Well you're cheery this late afternoon." Gemma said. Nicole smiled. "Where's Juice?"

"He went to the clubhouse. Something about having to talk to Happy about something. I asked him what and he told me not to worry about it. He seemed nervous mama." Nicole said. Gemma smiled.

"Don't worry about it baby. It just may be club stuff. You know how it is." Gemma said and Nicole smiled and nodded. "Now come here. I need you to make the salad." Nicole followed Gemma into the kitchen and started working on the salad. The two were laughing and Nicole was telling Gemma about the last ten years that she missed.

"What is all the giggling about?" Nicole and Gemma looked to see Clay walk into the kitchen. When he saw Nicole he smiled. "I didn't think you were coming." Clay said as he walked over and kissed Nicole's cheek.

"Yea sorry to disappoint you, but I wanted to come." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Smartass." Clay said with a smirk. "I saw Juice at the clubhouse. He was talking to Happy." Clay said. Nicole tilted her head.

"Do you know what they were talking about? I asked Juice about it before and he wouldn't tell me." Nicole said. Clay smiled.

"I don't know. Juice was keeping everyone away." Clay said.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Nicole giggled when she heard Tig.

"Is that my Tiggy?" Nicole squealed. Tig strolled into the kitchen and smiled. Nicole ran and jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"How are you beautiful?" Tig asked as he put her down.

"I'm good just helping mama." Nicole said.

"Speaking of mama. Have you talked to you mother since you got here?" Clay asked her. Nicole looked at her feet.

"I was planning on calling her eventually" Nicole said.

"You really should call her Nicole. She's probably worried." Gemma said. Nicole nodded.

"I know Gemma. I know how she can be, but how am I supposed to tell her about Juice." Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Tig asked her. Nicole sighed.

"My mom has something with me being with bikers." Nicole said. Gemma smiled.

"Oh baby she is just scared. Look what happened to your father. She just doesn't want you in the same situation." Nicole smiled at Gemma.

"Kind of hard since I'm with you guys." Nicole said. Everyone laughed. Nicole looked at the clock. She went and took out the plates and gave them to Tig. "Here help a girl out." Nicole said as the two of them walked into the dining room. Nicole grabbed everything else and slowly, but surely the table was set and people were arriving.

"Looks nice in here." Jax said as he held Able. Nicole smiled.

"Thanks. Tig makes a good helper." Nicole said. Nicole looked around. "Where's Juice?"

"Aye lass, Juicy boy stayed behind with Happy." Chibs told her. Nicole sighed.

"Can anyone tell me what those two are up to?" Nicole asked. Everyone shook their heads except Chibs who looked nervous. Nicole looked at him. "Hey Chibs." Nicole said sweetly as she moved closer to him.

"I'm not telling ye anything." He said. Nicole frowned.

"Now what makes you think I was gonna ask you about that?" she said.

"I know you by now." He said with a chuckle. Nicole smirked and turned around to see a woman holding another baby.

"Hi I'm Tara. Jax's old lady" she said as she held out her free hand. Nicole shook it.

"I'm Nicole." Nicole said with a smile. She looked at the baby. "And who is this cutie?" Tara smiled at her.

"This is Thomas." Tara said. She looked Nicole over. "You're Juice's old lady right?" Nicole looked confused.

"I'm actually not his old lady. I'm not even his girlfriend." Nicole explained. Tara looked at her.

"Really cause Juice was…" Jax covered Tara's mouth before she could say more.

"What Tara was saying is that Juice talks about you a lot." Jax said. Nicole looked at him.

"O…K" Nicole said as she walked into the kitchen. "That was weird."

"What was?" Gemma asked her.

"Tara asked me if I was Juice's old lady and I told her no and she as about to say something, but Jackson shut her up before she could finish." She said.

"About time you two got here!" Nicole and Gemma heard Clay yelled. Nicole walked into the living room to see Juice and Happy. Juice walked over to Nicole and kissed her right temple.

"Sorry I took so long. Lost track of time." Juice explained. Nicole kissed his cheek.

"It happens." She giggled.

"Dinner's ready!" Gemma yelled. Everyone headed over to the table and sat down to the meal that Nicole and Gemma worked so hard on.

"So what took you two so long to get here?" Clay asked Juice and Happy.

"We were working on something." Happy said.

"Anything good?" Clay asked.

"You could say that." Happy said. Nicole glanced over at Juice who was next to her and watched him fidget a bit.

"What is up with you today?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing." Juice said quickly. Nicole looked at Happy and all he did was shake his head.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Nicole asked Juice. Juice looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Juice asked.

"These past few hours you've been really secretive." Nicole said. Everyone looked at the two of them. "Is there someone else?" Nicole asked. Tig, who was on Nicole's other side knew the look on Nicole's face. She was either gonna blow up, or cry. He took his one hand and rubbed her neck.

"No there isn't anyone else. Why are we talking about this now?" Juice asked her. "Cant we talk about this when we get home?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not. I just…" Juice sighed. "I was gonna wait till later, but I guess now is alright too." Juice reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Nicole. Nicole looked at it and opened it.

"What is it?" Gemma asked. Nicole smiled and showed her the picture of the crow. Nicole turned the picture back t her and stared at it.

"I was with Happy all day working on it for you. I wanted it to be perfect." Juice told her. Nicole just continued to stare at the picture of the crow in awe. She looked at Juice with tears forming in her eyes.

"You want me to get this?" she asked. Juice smiled and nodded. Nicole jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

"So you're gonna get it tomorrow night?" Juice asked her. Nicole looked at him and nodded.

"Of course I am." She said as she kissed him. Juice smiled and kissed her back. He never felt so happy in his life.


	9. First Fight

**A/N: Good News! I have figured out the rest of this story. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna have, but we will see as time goes on.**

Nicole laid in bed under the covers staring at the crow tattoo on her wrist. It had been three months since she had gotten the tattoo. She looked next to her and sighed. Juice never came home last night and a million things were running through her mind and then she remembered about the fight they had last night.

_Last Night_

_Nicole walked into the club house and was greeted by the loud music. It reminded her of the first time she came to a party at the clubhouse. The sights and sounds were the same and it was nothing new to her. She walked over to the bar and was greeted by Tig who wrapped an arm around her waist. "What do you want to drink?" he asked her. She knew if she asked for alcohol, Tig and only Tig would get it for her._

"_Alcohol?" she asked. Tig smiled and pulled her closer to him._

"_That's my girl." Tig said as he ordered her a drink. When she was handed the drink she took a sip and smiled. Vodka and Coke, her favorite. She turned her head to see Juice walk in. Juice's eyes met hers and the look on Juice's face told Nicole that he was anything, but happy. "I think you should go talk to your old man. He don't look happy." Tig said to her. Nicole finished her drink and walked over to Juice._

"_Hey baby." Nicole said. Juice narrowed his eyes._

"_What were you doing with Tig?" he asked her._

"_We were talking and he brought me a drink." Nicole said. Juice shook his head._

"_Why were you drinking? You're too young to drink." He said._

"_I'm an adult Juice. If a friend wants to buy me a drink then so be it." She said._

"_Is that all he is Nicole?" he asked her. Nicole showed Juice her wrist where her crow tattoo was._

"_If he wasn't I would of never gotten this now would I." she said as she walked away._

"_Don't you walk away from me. We're not done talking." Juice said. Nicole turned around._

"_I'm not gonna fight with you Juan." Nicole said saying Juice's real name. The only time Nicole called Juice by his real name was when she was upset or angry with him. Nicole turned around and left the clubhouse leaving Juice with his thoughts_

Nicole sat up and decided to get dressed and go food shopping. The house was in need of food and she needed to clear her head.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Nicole smiled happily as she walked out of the grocery store. As she finished putting the bags of groceries in her car she saw Hale looking at someone. Hale looked up and saw Nicole and walked over to her. "Missing something?" he asked her as he motioned his head to where he was before. Nicole closed her car and walked over with him. Nicole had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. There she saw Juice in his boots, a diaper and a cardboard sign stabled to his chest. Nicole leaned closer.

"Slightly retarted child. Please adopt me." Nicole read. Nicole giggled before leaning forward and kissing Juice's lips. She saw Juice smile. "Wake up baby." Nicole said.

"Morning baby. What did you make for breakfast" he asked still sleepy. Nicole couldn't help but smile. Juice had no idea where he was, or what he was wearning.

"Nothing yet since I had to go pick up a few groceries." She said. Juice opened his eyes and he finally realized that he wasn't in bed with Nicole.

"I see you got everything taken care of here." Hale said to Nicole as he got in his car and left.

"Baby what happened last night?" he asked her as he got up.

"I don't know babe. I left remember." Nicole said. Juice looked at her and then it came back to him. The fight they had, her leaving and Tig giving him drinks all night.

"I'm gonna kill Tig." Juice said. "I should have never kept taking drinks from him last night."

"Babe do you see what you are wearing?" Nicole asked him. Juice ooked down and blushed.

"I'm really gonna kill Tig now." Juice said. Nicole laughed.

"You know what. I forgive you for last night Juice. This makes up for you getting mad at me." Nicole laughed as she walked to her car. Juice sighed as he walked to the passenger side of Nicole's car. At least she forgives him.


End file.
